


An Aminta Prepares

by theres_music_in_you



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, christine is scared, everyone is two seconds away from bursting into tears, raoul is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theres_music_in_you/pseuds/theres_music_in_you
Summary: A short scene between Raoul and Christine before Don Juan.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	An Aminta Prepares

Christine stood alone in her dressing room, in front of her small mirror hanging on the wall. She had had the previous one removed after… the incident. She glanced over herself again. Her costume for _Don Juan Triumphant_ was beautiful, if a bit revealing. She tried for perhaps the thousandth time, in vain, to tug up the neckline a little. She hated to think of her Ange—of the Phantom seeing her looking like this. Suddenly her eyes stung.

There was a tentative knock at her door. Christine sighed. “Come in.”

Raoul poked his head in at first, perhaps checking to make sure she was decent. A sweet gesture, of course. But a little ridiculous considering he was not in danger of seeing anything he hadn’t already. His eyes softened. “You look beautiful.”

Something about the way he said it brought the tears back to her eyes. “I don’t. I hate this dress,” she bit out. “My legs are far too exposed, and the neckline is too low; I keep trying to pull it up but it isn’t doing anything and I’m just going to rip it—” She began to pull uselessly at the fabric again.

“Christine.” Raoul rushed forward to stop her frantic hands. “It’s okay—”

“It isn’t!”

Raoul paused, swallowed, blinked hard. His gaze shifted from her hands to her face. “I’m sorry.” He sounded near tears as well. “I don’t want to put you through this. I just don’t know what else to do.” He clutched her hands in his, brought them to his heart. “I want you to be safe. I want us to be…free of all of this.”

Christine nodded. “I know.” She did know. But that did nothing to quell the fear she felt like a rock in the pit of her stomach. She pressed her forehead to his. “I love you.”

Raoul exhaled, closed his eyes and gripped her hands tighter. “I love you.” He cracked a small smile. “And the neckline is not too low. It’s perfect.”

In spite of the nearly debilitating wave of anxiety that threatened to consume her, Christine laughed. She teasingly pushed him away. “You’re ridiculous.”

Raoul’s smile was nearly blinding. “Perhaps.” A moment passed, and his smile fell again. “I have to go and take my seat.” He glanced over to the door, then back at her. “You’re going down to the stage with Meg, yes? You won’t be alone?”

Christine nodded, her smile gone now too.

“Please promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I will. And you will be too?”

“Of course.” He kissed her hands in a farewell and backed towards the door. “And I swear to you, I will never let that man near you again.”

Christine let the door close behind him as his words sank in. She turned back to her mirror and stared hard at her reflection.

She tugged at her neckline once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words on my last phic; it was very much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this one as well! I adore R/C if you didn't already know, and I loved writing this sweet (and occasionally suggestive) scene between them. 
> 
> Reminder that I'm also on Tumblr at theres-music-in-you!


End file.
